


Key to your heart

by FactoryKat



Series: The Mages' Champion and the Healer's Hope - The Wyatt Hawke Collection [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Custom Male Hawke (Dragon Age), Developing Relationship, Dragon Age II - Act 2, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mage Hawke (Dragon Age), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryKat/pseuds/FactoryKat
Summary: Long fingers turned the brass object over not once but twice and in the darkness recognized the dimples forming where his lips curled upward. In the fragile beginnings of love, especially one like theirs, Hawke knew it was best not to push.





	Key to your heart

**Author's Note:**

> A slightly different take on the whole, Hawke asking Anders to move in and then when he gives Anders the key to the estate cellar.

The threadbare cot groaned distressfully beneath their combined weight, creaking and squealing with every twitch of limbs or even so much as an inhale or exhale. They were sounds drowned out by the chorus of other noises, those common for this part of town. Just past the moth-eaten curtain separating the makeshift bedroom and even further beyond the clinic’s heavy double wooden doors was the same nightly lullaby of squeaking rats and the wet raucous coughs of the poor who were too stubborn to seek triage or too fearful of the healer’s sorcery to darken his door. 

Yet Hawke paid none of it any mind.

Even as the cool air kissed his back and his hands sought the warmth of a soft body, he still curled himself tighter around the long and lithe form he shared the timeworn trundle with.  _ Even  _ as said figure he clutched to so fervently turned over again - for what had to be the fifth time in the span of a breath - he made no complaints or efforts to move. Perhaps he was just too used to sharing his bed space with others, be it the dog, or younger siblings

Anders, however, had other ideas. 

He sighed loudly - his exhale ricocheting off the high ceiling and bare walls within their diminutive space. 

When nothing else disturbed his rest, that was the one thing to do it. Wyatt chuckled low and deep in his chest, defiantly pulling his restless lover into a squeeze. “Hush. Sleep.”

But no rest was to be had for the man, not as he huffed and climbed his way out of Hawke’s arms and off of the cot. It was Hawke who snickered, sitting up and staring at his disheveled bed partner. “Maker, it’s like sleeping with a cat. A very large cat.”

Anders scoffed and smoothed the fly-aways and stray pieces of blonde hair before padding over to his desk. “I can’t sleep. You’re too damned hot and I somehow don’t think that cot was made for the likes of us,  _ together. _ ”

“Then move in with me already.” He spoke, flatly but not unkind, and laid back down with his arms tucked behind his head. 

“What?” To see the shock on Anders’ face was amusing, but to hear the confusion in his voice was even better. Truthfully, Wyatt had been eager to ask for some time now. Nights spent here in the undercity, falling asleep to the droning of the vagrants and drunks, and the odd shriek and shout as crimes unfolded right outside the doors - well - it had its merits, sure. However, his back mourned the soft mattress and his toes still tingled with the threat of frostbite from the Winter chill. He was perhaps a bit too tall for the cot and the sheet didn’t quite cover him head to toe…

Turning over on his side, his lips curled and eyes drooping - half from the lingering sleep - he propositioned again. “You heard me. Come and stay at the estate. It’s certainly big enough-”

Was it suspicion that put the gleam in the mage’s eyes, or eagerness? “I know what you meant I just - do you  _ actually  _ want that?” 

While Hawke knew that Anders’ question came from a place of insecurity, the underlying accusatory tone still jabbed at him. The challenge came from trying not to take it personally and meet him on a platform of understanding. Wyatt swung his long legs over the side of the cot finally and sat upright along the edge with straw crunching underfoot. He pushed the smile on his face into his voice to cut the tension. 

“Are you afraid I’m going to make you adhere to a reasonable sleeping schedule and insist you eat three square meals a day?”

A bark of laughter rumbled through the room that had been otherwise quiet apart from their conversation. Anders turned back around to face him, resting against the side of the desk with arms folded over his bare chest, but remained tight-lipped about the offer. Hawke lingered on the knife-edge as anticipation continued to build within him, setting his nerves alight. He became hyper-aware of how flippant his invitation may have seemed, especially to a person who had every right to guard his heart closely yet still made himself emotionally vulnerable. 

Even in the dim light that cast fascinating shadows over Anders’ features, from the sharp slant of his long nose to the man’s angular jaw, Wyatt could see the way one sandy brow curved just so. 

“You are annoyingly persistent.” 

It matched that formed in the corners of his eyes, the way they did every time he smiled. Though in the dark he couldn’t make out the subtle dusting of freckles across his lover’s face, there was an impish glee to be had in simply knowing they were there.

“Oh really?” Wyatt’s grin pulled at his cheeks, beckoned to stand by the mage’s gentle ribbing. He crossed the short distance between them and wasted no time in collecting Anders into his arms. He nuzzled against his lover’s neck affectionately.

“In all the best ways I assure you,” Anders murmured quietly as he settled into the embrace with no resistance. 

“Mm, well then - how about this?” He produced a key from somewhere on his person and presented it to his curious lover, who studied it carefully. “This is the key to the Amell estate, the cellar door is right outside the clinic, remember? When you’re ready - use this.”

Long fingers turned the brass object over not once but twice and in the darkness recognized the dimples forming where his lips curled upward.

In the fragile beginnings of love, especially one like theirs, Hawke knew it was best not to push. He said nothing in response, allowing Darktown’s natural ambiance to fill the space between them as they quietly relished each other’s presence.

He heard a listless sigh in his ear and withdrew just enough to see lethargy finally take hold of his mage, all too often plagued by fits of insomnia. Wyatt traced the line of his jaw with a finger and paused on his lips. 

“Let’s get back to bed.” Without waiting for confirmation, Hawke crouched and swept his lover off the ground, lifting him into his arms rather audaciously. 

“Hawke, no! Maker’s sake put me down!” Anders vehemently protested but only served to fuel Wyatt, who shamelessly laughed the short walk to their cot.


End file.
